Vault 8166 rumor
'Vault 8166 '''is rumored to be a hidden server on ROBLOX where un-explainable things beyond usual are occurring. It is allegedly a secret map ran by unknown hackers, which have the ability to watch or monitor activity going on between users. It doesn't appear to be a literal vault itself, but it's believed to be a metaphor meaning "Vault/containment of hackers". It is said that anyone who goes there can gain access to certain information on ROBLOX and use the Installations, GUIs, and programs. It is then used to create new software, bots, or viruses that are placed and hidden into ROBLOX models or plugins. When inserted into a place, they obtain the ability to interfere with gameplay, local scripts, and even computer monitors. Vault 8166 is described as "the reason behind the ROBLOX website's sudden maintenances." As of 2018, the only other vault ever found was Vault 7. But there are no dangers behind Vault 7. The Leaked User Story On November 15, 2016, an anonymous user created a new thread on the ROBLOX Talk sub-forum. This user was claiming to had accidentally gotten into this "unknown place" while testing out a teleporter for a game. The thread was a brief summary on how "evil is operating behind our eyes", and that there is a place where dangerous people are gaining access to user profiles and other information as we speak. This secret place was referred to as "Vault 8166". A few hours after the thread was posted, word went out. Mysteriously, the thread was nowhere to be found, along with the user who posted it. The thread may have been taken off by moderators. If not, something else was at work, and it wanted it gone. Recently, a user submitted footage of what seems to be a hallway of Vault 8166. The time and date this was recorded are unknown. It starts out with a hallway full of computers with switching screens that resemble codes. It also contains red flashing lights, a strange white room at the end, and a poster containing a skeleton saying "Warning, we are watching you". Two ROBLOXians, both of which resemble a common exploiter avatar, walk into the middle of the hallway. One of them is fully the color black, has a particle emitter and red fire and the user is SolarSanic (not confirmed even now). The other is just colored red on the head, and black on the torso. The user is BoomBlox555. He survived the attack. The nametags are not visible. They stop and take a look around, and out of nowhere a strange skinny figure with large legs comes out from behind and starts running at them while waving its arms. Both characters start panicking. Right when the figure reached them, the video suddenly blacks out. While the figure in the video can't be easily identified, we can see that its face was blurred out. A screenshot of vault 8166 was released in RT before the forum merge, which shows a screen and a stack of servers. The user explained it as the "core" of vault 8166 he managed to view through CCTV. He also mentioned that there are no possible means of entering the core without getting caught by a "patroller" which is actually a "hybrid." The forum post was deleted by an administrator and the user was terminated. A user was able to collect a copy of a CFG file and some files called "zip.001" and "zip.002" which has data from the core. He then made a map using the available data that he extracted. There is no solid evidence of Vault 8166 but we never know if it truly exists. Exactly a picture-camera leak was found, showing white light parts, gliding into a tunnel. It is like to power the electricity. There is another power leak picture a camera that seems to be watched for the check of the function. Far away there is another thing seen that seems to be accepting the power. That's why the parts of power are getting deleted. A video was surfaced about Vault 7 titled "unk.mp4" which is a cut from a much larger clip. It shows 2 players walking down a path before jumping to their deaths. The Filmer was identified as ARARERATESTORONAARAR. The 2nd person in the footage was unknown. A full version of ''unk is currently classified and awaiting declassification. The full version has the identity of the red person, only surfaced line of the full version is that the red person tried escaping in a car & has the exterior of the vault. There was a video uploaded on youtube that has BoomBlox555 and an unknown friend trying to kill a player. BoomBlox555 does not remember this event, but BoomBlox555 does remember this unknown friend A user by the name of "Vakhteevtocomailcom" managed to make a video of the exploration of the whole facility,while the video is blurred due to the camera, we assume he died, due to him falling in the black pit. In the video, we see a couple of the video clips on this page. The vault inbreak recording, the Vault 8166 Incident hallway, and, possibly, the place of BoomBlox555 trying to kill a player with an unknown friend. The Link to the filmer is here: https://web.roblox.com/users/103871974/profile The "pumper" is a subdivision of the core which serves a huge purpose. The slanted screen poles are able to launch dangerous assaults, while the computers on the left is for adding and deleting everything bypassing roblox's security. 2 people broken into the pumper and deleted LUA coding, which caused work at a pizza place to shut down. Another leaked footage named, 8166.AVI which was a CCTV footage of the 8166 backroom. A user named UserCorruption did hack into the CCTV system and recorded the footage. But for some strange reason, it was shared to another user named, saizayha. On Januray 22nd, a user recorded footage of Vault 8166 called dGhl.mp4 (dGhl is in base64, when you decode, the title transforms to the.mp4, the location the user explored is unknown, the footage found has damange and you cant clearly see what is in the footage, at the end of the video, the user finds a strange machine, after staring, the machine turns on leaving in a green light inside the machine, a background noise playing at the time also volumes up as the filmer gets closer to the machine, at the end of the footage, the user touches the machine, the screen suddendly gets blacks and a very annoying beep sounds at the background, the filmer was discovered to be IgnaxioYT, this because the video uploader (Geometry Nacho) is the secondary account of the youtuber IgnaxioGameplays, where he uploaded a few WAAPP gameplays as the user IgnaxioYT plus, the user seems hacked, since his clothes, skin tone changed and the last favorited game was Vault 8166 made by BoomBlox55 Vault 8166 new photo (Second Hallway).png|Second hallway|linktext=Nothing special here other than a dim light. VPSPARTS.png|Electricity powering the vault.|linktext=Presumably powers the vault. EL.png|Possible Explosion Incident|linktext=The Electricity Power room presumably taken after an accident involving an explosion. File:49.jpg|Vault 8166's Pumper|linktext=Screenshot of a "pumper", connected to the core and serves a major purpose. Trivia The vault can use terminated accounts and return them for a few seconds which is also the reason of 1x1x1x1's character change. * The numbers in the title are the first four numbers of 1x1x1x1's user-id. But, it is unknown whether 1x1x1x1 is affiliated with Vault 8166 or not. * This link is believed to be the real Vault 8166 with data missing.https://www.roblox.com/games/1222225419 It is still unknown why this game was given to BoomBlox555. * The server has never been found or located by ROBLOX moderators or admins. * There is no official Vault 8166 creator found yet. Even tho there's a lot of recreations out there. * There are rumors of a "Vault 1", which is a former vault/containment unit of hackers in 2006. It can store real files and do developer features, as well as cause massive disruptions to the main ROBLOX server. It was deleted later on March of 2015, but an unidentified user came forward into going to the Vault itself, along with his friends, on June of 2017, two years after its "deletion." Vault 8166 was found around the time period of December 2016. It is not known whether the specific date the game was made. * On 1/15/2018, iiBaconatorz mysteriously got terminated while playing Vault 8166. He is seen on Vakhteevtocomailcom's Friend's List. * On 1/18/2018, Somebody made W0AT angry and made him reveal his secret powers. People called him "The Dark Soul". He jailed Tani2013 and BoomBlox555 were hacked. But he got the account back. No picture or video has been found yet. Vault 8166 Break-Ins footage There are some people who have tried to break into Vault 8166 and recorded footage. Some haven't come back, sometimes have the people who brought back the footage but then the people who haven't come back its hard to get the footage back many people hack the footage to get it, you can do that but you can risk your account getting deleted. Category:Vault 8166 Category:Creepy Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Conspiracies/Theories Category:Entities Category:Shock Endings Category:Amazing Category:Humanoid hackers Category:Vault 8166 Rumor Category:Scary Category:Creepypasta Category:Successful Creepypastas Category:Gay Category:The person next to me is a gay